Shibusen Class Assignment
by lafeedeslilas
Summary: This is todays homework:Writing a poem"- What happens when students, teachers and villians in death city prepare themselves to write some poetry? Illiterates, genius minds and weirdos take over the world. Plotless story line included. 6th poem: Tsubak
1. Poem 1: Stein's

**Shibusen Class assignment: Poetry**

**Poem one: **

Grind, grind… krrick… clang!

"hng-argh!" The chair that had just skid into the classroom fell backwardly as it revealed Dr. Stein.

"Okay~ Let's start the lesson. Today we will be doing something different from the usual~"

The whole class was filled with murmurs of curiousness and confusion. One valiant student raised his hand and asked the question no one had directly mentioned

"We aren't dissecting?"

"No~ I used up all the materials yesterday night. The entire rare specimen got extinct." The doctor's face lightened up in bliss at the fond memory "I got too excited that got carried away, sorry…I should have left some for you~" All the students shuddered. The same courageous one asked again,

"So what are we doing today?"

"Poetry."

Everybody was left speechless. Stein just continued "Well you see, for a perfect resonance it is important to know your partner but it is also very important to know yourself." The teacher flipped his chair into the right position and spun to face his audience "That's why each one of you is going to write a poem. And to the shy ones: Don't worry; only _I _will read it. Anyone who tries to peek will go through a… painful experience… Black star you know what I'm talking about, ne?" Black star paled as he was reminded of the consequences of his attempted exam-stealing-genius-plan and the doctor smiled approvingly as he continued "It's not obligatory. It's just a self- assignment for you to do in your house. So you won't lose anything by trying, but if you don't … Well, you will be missing a great lesson and chance to become stronger." Ambitious eyes gathered in interest and Stein smirked "And yes, I mean you'll miss a big step towards becoming a death scythe."

However some faces still expressed doubt and frowns. Soul, one of the party, raised his hand

"But it's cheesy; it's not cool to write a … gloomy poem. It's soo Maka-like…" as he said the last words, the boy died on the spot because of skull-crack.

"The poem does not necessarily have to be something depressing, Soul. It can be about anything. And anyways, cheesy, as you call it, is what the world needs. As a whole scientist I am very knowledgeable about human psychology. When humans write something down, they tend to organize their thoughts and therefore understand them."

"Oooh.. such a deep meaning…"

"Fascinating isn't it? Human's minds never cease to surprise me … I mean human brains…". The students decided to pretend they hadn't listened. They felt safer that way. "Anyways, here is a little poem written by myself" Dr. Stein cleared his throat and started reciting

"The title is 'Dissection lullaby'

Sleep, sleep little body.

Wonderful creation of God.

My blood boils, my head spins,

My hands travel your skin,

Your smooth pale skin.

Oh the excitement,

Oh the fascination;

Where should I mark? Where should I cut?

Where shall I put the first the knife?

Sleep, sleep little body.

That of human, frog or mouse.

No drop of blood will you see,

No fingers will be away peeled.

I'll only slice, take out and close.

Do not fear, do not tremble,

Just sleep, sleep little body.

You'll never know."

Stein finished reading, looked at his students, and smiled. "How was it?"

Out of pure and genuine fear, no one said anything. Maka, who was in the verge of crying, was the only one who whispered as she got out the classroom

"I miss papa.." and everyone silently agreed.

……**.**

**Author notes:**

**As you see, I used bits of the manga itself here and there to suit the text… **

**I'm going to fill this one with lots of poems of all kinds. Some will be funny or about happy things, some will express real feelings, and others will be depressive (most probably chrona's). But I'll try my best for the ones with real feelings to not sound so… cheesy and not-very-pleasant-to-read. **

**I'll be doing Maka's, Soul's, most of the shibusen students and even witches' as well. Also it will follow a certain story line, although there won't be a real 'plot' going on…**

**So… liked the poem? Sorry if it wasn't that good (and maybe an insane one would have suited him better; I'll write one afterwards) but still… I don't know how **_**you**_** felt, but **_**I**_** felt a chill run back my spine when I read it after it was done. o.O (I kind of understand how poor spirit sempai felt).**

**Thanks for reading this! and dont forget to review!  
**


	2. Poem 2: Chrona's

**Poem 2: Chrona's**

"Chrona!" The owner of the name stopped

"y…yes?"

"I heard you had already written a poem once…"

"y…yes."

"Well, I also heard it had quite a deadly effect that causes extreme depression"

"I..! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!"

"Hera, hera… I wasn't trying to scare you. Just giving you a little tip; try to be a little bit more… _positive.._ I mean, if you can. Think things that make you happy. Let's see..What makes you happy Chrona?".

"Mr corner…"

"I didn't mean something like that.. Think about something that makes you feel at ease"

The sword wielder blushed

"Ma..Maka..and..Frie…Friends" Stein smiled

"Good. Write something about that. Although what you write in paper is a portrayal of your current feelings sometimes writing something you want to feel makes them real. Now, you can go and start"

……………………….

Chrona's poem: I don't know how to deal with it

"I don't know how to deal with it.

Don't know how to deal my blood,

Crimson and black substance of cold life,

Shatter my heart, rip my soul,

Free me from the killing impulse.

Don't know how to hide myself,

from those ominous dark nights,

I wish to fade in the wistful loneliness,

I wish to relieve my throat from those cries.

Don't know how to deal with day lights,

the sprinkling rays of sun,

Why not let blindness take over?

Why not forget and throw away sight?

Don't know how to deal with tomorrows,

those helpless futures I cannot define,

Cant I just plunder and die by bloodloss?

Cant I just yield to this sickening desire?

Don't know how to deal with thinking,

I shriek to let the gore past slide,

Why be born to go from a safe way astray?

Why do something when nothing better than that?

Don't know how to deal,

Don't know how to breathe,

Don't know how to erase,

Don't know how to live.

My lips mutter despair,

The foolish brain in silence remains,

But then they came and lifted my head,

I had stared the grey ground so often,

That I had forgotten the sky was blue and there."

……………

Stein sighed as he finished reading Chrona's poem and looked out the window. She had still a _long _way to go but…. He let out a puff of smoke and flicked the cancer stick in satisfaction. Well, at least the last paragraph wasn't half bad.

………….

**Author notes:**

**First of all, I am NOT emo. I just thought Chrona would feel something like that. Although the first part was pretty depressing, I personally liked the last sentence. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Please tell me your opinion about my poem-writing-amateur-writing!**


	3. Poem 3: Soul's

**Poem 3: Soul's**

"Soul you done with your homework?" Maka asked from the kitchen. Soul was in his room, scribbling.

"Umm…yea.. wait! No!" He quickly held the sheet on his face and blushed. He knew that if Maka found out he had finished, she would definitely ask him to read it for her. He would absolutely NOT show her what he had written:

"**Title:** **There is no Title for scribbles**

I inhale the scentless nights of the howling moon.

My arm, my weapon, my self, let it go berserk.

The chill of the air fills my lungs with such despair,

that I feel at the times I leave your hands drenched of battle.

The cold metal resounds with your body. I feel your touch.

Selfishly I decided I won't ever let go.

Do not be gone; do not disappear from my sight.

Little by little, don't sink together with the sun in front of my eyes.

Its cruel, it's sadist. My raw soul will burn up into crisps.

The coolness of the night is no saving mercy.

The lights of the lamps can be put off by a single wind blow.

They are easily swallowed by the mighty night,

leaving my exhausted heart beat lone.

Madness, insanity swirls in my mind. My piece.

My Music echoes in my ears.

Mozart is noise. Beethoven is clangs and bongs.

Let my fingers descend on acute liberty.

I'll show true music, I'll uncover truth in craziness.

Keys I command you to break! Stronger! Faster!

Hear the notes of the monotone piano,

See my red eyes deepen in darkness

Be my audience, be my clapper

Dance.

Together with me,

Dance.

Ah, do not ever leave my side."

Soul blushed three times more. Even though he knew he was alone and safe he meekly looked around just to make sure and read it twice more.

This was embarrassing. And not cool. A damn cheesy love letter. Not cool. Suddenly he heard light footsteps near his room and then he heard the door creak. Soul felt _every _hair in his body stand in panic. Maka stepped in with a plate of cut apples and Soul ripped the paper into scraps of trash in the instant and threw it to the air. Maka's face showed plainly what she was feeling: She was startled.

"What did you do that for?"

"Ummm… Recyclable snow?" said Soul and gave a forced awkward grin.

…………..

Stein flicked his cigarette and turned to the next student's poem. He read the name of the student: Soul Eater Evans. He smiled; this was going to be interesting. And so he read:

"this is this cat

this is is cat

this is how cat

this is to cat

this is keep cat

this is a cat

this is retard cat

this is busy cat

this is for cat

this is forty cat

this is seconds cat.

Now go back and read the THIRD word in each line from the top down"

Stein did what the instruction read. Finished, he narrowed his eyes emitting a sadist aura as he decided what to do next

"Tomorrow, he shall be dissected"

End.

………….

Author notes: The next one is obviously going to be maka's.

Well, tell me (aka: review ) what you think about my freestyle poem writing.

PS Ow just to not get flamed afterward: the cat one was NOT done by me, its a pretty popular chain-posting-thingy that has been going around the web.


	4. Poem 4: Maka's

**Poem: Maka's**

Maka frowned. She felt ridiculous; she had been made a fool of herself. Her pride had been hurt. She hadn't admitted it to her partner, but she had fallen into the trap of his cat poem.

Retard.

She remembered the adjective that had been applied to all the fools who had fallen for the same trick as her. She scowled and sighed. Well, at least she wouldn't have to show her poem to him. After all, using the reason of her being offended, she had knocked Soul out with a super powerful Maka chop (not with any book. It was an encyclopedia). Her paper would be safe from his eyes until morning and that was enough.

…………….

" **Title: Do stands for Dolt.**

It Plays a **Do**.

Every morning I open my eyes to see him, that smirking **Do**lt.

It Smells a **Re**,

A slight vanilla scent on his hair. Deliciously **Re**dolent.

It rings a **Mi**,

**Mi**ser, stingy, stubborn. Why can't he just let me protect him?

It sounds a **Fa**,

He **Fa**thoms the depths of my heart. Although he says he will become insane before he can.

It echoes a **Sol**,

My note chosen alone, my **Sol**ace, my soul. His soul.

It sings a **La**,

His **La**conic words that console my nights; Somehow they always seem to work.

It twirls a **Si**,

He sits by my **Si**de pretending to read; his book is upside down. My heart skips.

It ends a **Do**,

Humming, whistling, I say: "Let me live hearing the voice of a Do."

**Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si, Do**

Do stands for Dolt, that smirking **Do**lt**."**

………**.**

The scientist nodded in satisfaction. It was a good poem; worth the read. Not very fancy and had some complicated words but never less… it was passable. Stein marked the sheet and was about to pass his focus to another paper, when his eye was caught by a small note in the corner of Maka's homework.

"PS: This is ONLY a partner _appreciation_ poem. There are NO other feelings such as _love _involved in this poem."

The dissection maniac snorted in amusement.

Such a naïve girl. Who would believe such an obvious lie?

…………………

**Author notes:**

**Umm. Yeah Maka's. I didn't really use lots of rimes and made it really fancy like Soul's but still hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**Now I was wondering, who I should do next… Any ideas**?


	5. Poem 5: Kidd's

**Poem five:**

The poem:

"Title: I curse thee

I Curse thee _Vitruvian Man,_

I Curse thee Leonardo da Vinci,

The horror.

The mess, the chaos, the disorder.

Thou have called it, thou has named it,

"Symbol of symmetry of the human body and,

by extension, of the natural universe"?

Thou dare to call thou piece of scrambled lines, _symmetry_?

Thou dare to stomp my expectations of beauty with thou ugly renascent feet?

Fool! I curse thee for eternity!

Do not bleach the perfection of the word with your drawings; trash!

No harmony exists on that drawing's twisted feet.

The muscle of the legs loosen on one side,

That flabby disproportionate stomach;

May god have mercy on this poor decadent soul!

Even the pride of men is ruined by the mere living of that sheet.

I hereby declare it a crime! An offense to balance!

I demand justice.

Shall the Day of Judgment fall upon on all thou days Leonardo!

Be damned artist or I shall sue thou for life.

Save thou excuses for hell, thou wretched man."

……………..

The question:

The teacher swung himself on his magnificent swivel chair. He always loved how it creaked when he did that.

He gave off a small laugh.

A very passionate protest against Leonardo da vinci. How like Kidd-kun. Stein mused. He missed the days when that boy would follow him around asking if the internal organs were symmetrical. But he wondered…. How could he have managed to write the poem? In the last test, the boy couldn't even finish writing his name…

…………

The answer:

Sniff

Sniff. Sniff

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff

"Kidd, stop that!" Liz hurled around and shouted at a very pained shinigami, who was currently erasing his paper. Kidd faced the girl with a teary face and whined,

"But.. but.. It.. isn't symmetrical! I… I.." Kidd sniffling increased ten times fold "I..am a .. FAILURE!!!"

"Patty please do say something!" Liz pleaded at her sister who had been merrily sitting next to her. Patty nodded and obeyed the request. She walked up in front of Kidd, flashed her sweetest smile and said to him,

"SHUT UP YOU DIMMWIT OR I'LL SMASH YOUR HEAD TO ASSYMETRICAL PULP, YOU BASTARD"

Kidd instantly stopped.

His tears and sniffles seemed to go right back from where they had come from; all because of pure fright. Liz sweat dropped and felt a pang of pity towards the trembling partner.

"Ah… It cant be helped then. I have an idea… see… you can do this while you write… I can hold it for you"

Kidd brightened in an instant and started his poem again with profound gratefulness towards his angelical partner.

Liz sighed as she held, next to Kidd's paper, the hand mirror she had been using a minute ago.

How could she ever leave such helpless guy alone?

………………

Author notes:

As you see I couldn't bear the thought of doing a normal ode-to-symmetry-poem that comments on its beauty and bore you, so I came up with this! I hope you enjoyed it.

Well..I'm thinking of doing Patty's next… but I don't know… if there are any requests, let me know.


	6. Poem 6: Tsubaki's

**Poem 6: **

_CRASH_

The ceiling broke again as the ninja landed on the apartment's floor.

"Behold! The god has descended from heaven! Now I order you, you little mortal, to bring me forth the treasures you have been guarding in… the kitchen!"

Tsubaki wearily entered to the room and viewed sadly the gigantic hole on the roof. That was the eleventh one today. Why couldn't he use the _same _one for each day, at least? Even the carpenter had renounced to his job, because of them.

She made herself a way to the kitchen and brought the things that her currently scintillating partner had demanded.

"Here Black star… your onigiris are here"

………………………….

"Title: Flickering

Star bright,

Star light,

First star I see tonight,

I wish I may,

I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight:

"I wish for a scent,

Enough to bring you back from the nights.

I wish for a song,

Just to give you a little peace of mind.

Let me become a little bit stronger,

Like the moon who shines through the gloomy clouds.

Give me some courage,

To lift you up, wherever you drop to bow down.

I don't ask you for wings,

For I know I am not able to fly your lit skies.

However I ask you for a small miracle,

Allow my petals at least reach the embrace of you,

my lonely star."

………………..

"Aww…" Stein muttered sweetly as he read Tsubaki's poem. "Admirable, simply admirable…" The professor rubbed his chin considering some thoughts "Maybe I should modify her partner's brain as a reward for such a great poem?"

End

…………….

AN: I know.. short. And I know also that it has been an eternity since I have updated… I'm sorry..

Still, hope you have enjoyed the short read Xd.

Reviews are love!!! Thanks for the previous encouragement too!!!! Next is… I have no idea, so request!!


End file.
